Wizards with a Chance at Hogwarts
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: This is Alex/Sonny going through Hogwarts... They will be going through all 7 years so the Rating may increase to M as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Complete AU! Takes place in Hogwarts (J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter series). I probably won't use any of the _main _characters like Harry, Ron and Hermione, but it's just the setting... Oh, and there is no Tom Riddle or impending war. Just Alex and Sonny fluff + stuff.

The Russo's proudly made their way down Diagon Alley with their three children, and their uncle Kelbo. To be accepted into Hogwarts was a great relief for any of the Russo children since their mother was considered a muggle born, and there might have been a chance for them to be born without magical powers. Despite Theresa's slight discomfort around nearly anything magical, she wouldn't miss any of her children receiving their first wand.

It had been nearly a year since Justin walked down crooked cobblestone to get his very first wand. This year, it is Alex's turn. She received her letter from Hogwarts not too long ago, and she was more than happy to start shopping for her new magical items and a new wardrobe of course.

"I think I'd definitely be placed into Gryffindor." Alex said smugly as she whipped her black hair back.

Justin huffed. "Well, it's not like you'd have the chance to get into Ravenclaw." He said proudly as he patted his blue and grey t-shirt. "Besides, you'd be more suited for Slytherin, if you ask me."

"It's a possibility..." Jerry trailed off when he noticed the glare in Theresa's eyes.

"Or maybe Hufflepuff, like me!" Kelbo said hopefully. "I remember how proud mom and dad were when the three..."

"Kelbo!" Jerry and Theresa shouted in unison.

The three children looked up, curious at their parents outburst. "We're not children, you guys." Justin pointed out. "We know when you guys are hiding things."

Max jumped up when he saw the magic shop filled with animals. "Can I get a toad?" he asked, excited. "I know it's Alex's day, but please?"

"You're room is a wreck!" Alex stated. "You'd lose him in a day!"

Theresa and Jerry looked at their daughter, surprised. "For once, Alex is right. After you have your room cleaned, we can come back and you can get your toad." They said as they stepped through the door to the animal shoppe.

The shoppe was filled with squawks, squeaks, meows, and barks. Max already made his way to the reptiles and attempted to pet every single one. Alex scanned the shoppe, and looked for the perfect companion. Everyone had an owl, which made communicating with relatives much more simple. Justin, of course had an owl. Reptiles were far too much work for her liking...

A black and white blur jumped up on the counter and down to her feet._ A cat would make a perfect companion. _"I want this one!" she said, almost immediately as the cat leaped onto the counter once more. "Please, daddy?" she smiled. As fast as she chose the kitten, or the kitten chose her they were on their way out the door. Max followed behind the family with a wide smile.

"Look how smart he is, dad!" she said with the kitten walking in sync with her. "He doesn't need a leash, like some people... Right, Sanser?" she sneered, referring to her brother, Max. Her new kitten replied with a meow.

"I do not!"

"Enough. We still have a lot of shopping to do." Jerry said in a huff, with his head hung.

oOoOoOo

"Cherry wood," Alex said, admiring her new wand. "Fourteen inches. Bigger than Justin's wand." Alex and Max chuckled.

Justin sneered. "Ten inches is just fine... for accuracy when I learn to duel this year!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Theresa huffed. "For once, I wish I had a well behaved family..."

"Alex, look at what's next: Books. Your favorite." he said with a sting of sarcasm.

The six of them made their way into the book store, Max trailing behind. While Jerry found all of Alex's books, she was distracted by a girl who was reading in the corner. She had chocolate brown eyes, and straight hair. Her face was slightly rounded, and her eye-lashes were slightly longer than normal ones. Her bangs covered one side of her forehead, and her eyebrows would knot at a very interesting part of the book (whatever book it might have been). Sanser ran from Alex's feet and leaped onto the girls lap, causing her to gasp.

"Sanser! No!"

The two girls locked eyes as Alex retrieved Sanser from the girl's lap. "It's okay. He's not a bother." she said with a large smile.

"R-right." Alex cleared her throat and stepped back. "H-he's new... I just got him... I didn't..."

She shrugged. "It's fine. So, you're going to Hogwarts too?" she asked, gazing over the wand that was sticking out of her boot.

"Yeah! It's going to be my first year..." She looked behind her shoulder to make sure her parents weren't anywhere near by.

"I'm Sonny!" she closed her book and held out her hand.

"Alex!" her father called from the distance, and she groaned. "We found all of your books. We're ready to leave."

"And I'm wishing my name wasn't Alex." she huffed.

Sonny giggled. Alex's parents were now visible from the bottom of the stairs. and she sighed. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts, or maybe on the platform?"

"Come on, Alex!" Justin said, impatiently. "I want to get home early so I can pack."

_Sonny. _Alex said the name a few times in her head as she continued down Diagon Alley, with Sanser held close to her chest.

oOoOoOo

Platform 9 3/4 was quite crowded. Relatives, friends and students clogged any easy movement towards the train. Alex was on the balls of her toes on the platform, searching above the sea of heads. Her parents were too distracted by Justin to realize her impatient fidgeting. The last call to board the train was shouted and that signaled Alex to say her "goodbye, see you for Christmas!" speech and ran into the train.

Justin sat with his friends from the previous year, and Alex wandered about the train. She looked in every cart of the train, and usually timidly closed the door with a _Sorry, I was looking for my brother _excuse. It was never hard for Alex to make any friends, but being in a new environment was definitely intimidating for anyone and she just wanted to find her _one _friend, Sonny.

She slid open another cart door which made the girl in the cart jump. "Sonny!"

"Alex!" she said with her smile taking up most of her face. Sonny placed a book mark in between the pages and settled down her book.

"You read a lot, don't you?" Alex showed an obvious displeasure of that particular hobby.

Sonny shrugged. "You can learn a lot from reading."

"But it's faster if someone just _tells _me the information. That's what I have my brother, Justin, for." Alex rolled her eyes. "He's like my own personal dictionary/instruction booklet... Too bad he instructions only comes in condesending tone..." Sonny laughed.

"Your brother is intelligent then?"

"He's in Ravenclaw. 'Nuff said."

Sonny chuckled. "I may be in Ravenclaw. So maybe I could be your personal dictionary." Sonny smiled nervously as Alex shifted her feet.

"It'd be awesome if you were." She cleared her throat. "'Cause my brother seems like he'd be too busy with his friends anyway."

oOoOo

Alex and Sonny were side by side the whole time. They spoke about their lives in the muggle world, and how exciting magic is entirely. Sonny was apparently from two muggle parents who knew nothing about Hogwarts, and thought that the letter to the school was a joke. The headmaster himself had to go to the house and explain everything.

They sat in the same boat with the other first years as they were magically steered towards the castle by a really large man named Hagrid. "He must be half-giant." Sonny whispered as soon as she saw him. In the magical world, some people like to keep their blood lines a secret, especially if they were considered half-breeds.

Sanser made himself comfortable on Sonnys lap as they spoke among themselves.

"You picked a cat?" One of the boys asked. "That's _really _practical." Alex scoffed. "I picked a horned toad." He smiled as he pulled the horned toad from his cloaks pocket. "Had 'em for nearly a year. We've become inseparable!" As if on cue, the toad leaped from his hands and into the dark water. The boy let out a terrified gasp, and looked like he was close to tears. Without a thought in her head, Alex reached into the water and fell in.

The boats, being steered by magic continued onward towards the castle. Sonny reached out for Alex, and failed. She quickly found herself in the water, gasping for air. "Alex!" she coughed out. "I'm not a very good swimmer!"

"Just hang on!" Alex said in a panic as she tried to hold up another body and to keep her grasp on the toad.

From the shore, they saw a bright light go towards them. The next thing they knew, they were levitating towards the shore. Alex and Sonny were greeted by a tall witch who showed a great deal of concern on her face. "What on earth happened to you girls?"

"She jumped in for..."

"Sanser!" Alex looked horrified. "Is he still in the boat!" she asked and ran towards the docking boats. "Sanser!" She shouted and looked for the boat she fell out of. She finally spotted the boat with Sanser perched on the lantern. Once the boat docked, Sanser jumped out and ran towards her. Once he saw she was sopping wet, he decided that jumping into her arms was a bad idea.

"You girls need to dry off." The witch with the large blue eyes stated, and with a flick of her wand, they were completely dry. "And to not pull a stunt like that ever again!"

Alex nodded with her head down. She spotted the boy from the boat and stomped towards him and plopped something into his hand. "Here's your stupid toad..." she growled and turned her heal. She stomped over to Sonny laced their fingers together as they walked up to the castle.

A/N: There will be more hints... I just wanted to try something new and have them go through all 7 years so as the story progresses, the Rating may go up to M.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have an idea as to where I'm going with this, but I'm not too sure where it will end up...**

The two girls walked practically linked together into the Great Hall, where everything was illuminated by candle light and the enchanted ceiling which resembled the night's sky. Sonny, who was new to the magical world, looked around the room in awe, while Alex was focused on making up consolations that she saw in these new set of stars.

"And that one looks like a donkey's butt!" she laughed as she pointed up and tugged at Sonny's arm. Sonny simply looked up and nodded as though she were in a daze, and continued to scan the room.

A tall wizard in blue and white robes stood at a podium with an enchanted owl statue. He silenced the crowd, but Alex continued to giggle silently with Sonny. "You will all be placed into one of the four houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin..."

"I wonder if he hides anything in that beard of his."

Sonny let out of soft giggle then gave her a worried look. "I don't want to get into trouble." They both looked up at the Head Master to see if they were noticed, and luckily for them, he was still giving his speech.

"When you hear your name, just come up, sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will figure out where you will be... well, sorted."

"I bet I could hide a whole pizza in that beard."

Sonny let out another small giggle. "Do you _not _pay attention?"

"Something about a _hat_ of some _sorts_."

There were many students called before it was finally Sonny's turn to wear the large hat. When her name was called, it felt like her heart sank into her stomach and her mouth suddenly became dry. She approached the stool cautiously and sat under the Sorting Hat.

"Very interesting mind you have..." the Sorting Hat said in a rather deep voice.

"T-thank y-you?"

"Ah. No need to worry, but I am torn between where I should settle you... You have all the qualities for me to sort you into Hufflepuff, but then again you have the mind of someone for Ravenclaw... But one thing is standing out for you, dear girl... One thing stands out though... Very much, indeed." Sonny was squirming under the hat, wondering what the Sorting Hat saw exactly when he searched her brain. "Gryffindor!" She let out a heavy exhale once the hat was lifted from her head.

Alex clapped as she saw her friend drift off to the Gryffindor table. She did as the others before her, and sat in the front of table of the assigned house, and was greeted by a bunch of her fellow housemates. Soon Alex found herself even more nervous, waiting for her turn. After a few more names were called before Alex heard her name. Sometimes it was very nerve racking to have your name start with a letter that is near the end of the alphabet. She sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was gently placed on her head.

"Ah. Another Russo. ...And very much like your aunt Megan."

Alex paused. "I have an aunt?" she whispered to the hat in disbelief.

"Oh, right. Apparently you were unaware of... Well, that is a discussion for another time." Alex sat there with a blank stare over to the Ravenclaw table. Surely her older brother must have heard something about having an aunt. "This is rather curious... You seem to fit well in all the houses... That's quite rare." Alex then looked over to Sonny who was at the very edge of the Gryffindor table. "It seems you'd favor the Gryffindor house, but for all the wrong reasons." Alex turned bright red and wished he sorted her into Gryffindor already. "Now, now... Gryffindor may be a great house for you, but I also see your value of friendship but your effortless ways seems to put a damper on being in Hufflepuff... You show great wit for Ravenclaw, but it seems like your cunning and ambitious ways will set you into SLYTHERIN!"

Alex gave Sonny a sympathetic look as she made her way to the Slytherin table. She too was greeted by fellow house mates but she was completely distracted. The sorting ceremony couldn't have ended soon enough. Despite the large quantity of food, she couldn't bring herself to eat, so she rose to her feet and walked cautiously to Justin.

"Justin," she said in a low voice.

He looked at her, smugly. "What do you want, Slytherin?" His group of friends laughed.

"Justin I'm serious!" she hissed.

"Oh, speaking Parsaltongue too?"

"What? No. I have to talk to you! It's about something the Sorting Hat said..."

Justin stood and readjusted his tie. "Must be nervous on her first day." He said to his friends and they walked through the large doors out of the Great Hall. In the distance, Sonny watched her only friend in Hogwarts walk out the doors.

"Do you know anything about an _aunt Megan_?" Alex asked with her arms crossed.

Justin looked confused. "We don't have an Aunt Megan. Dad would have said something, or at least Kelbo would have let it slip."

"The Sorting Hat said I have a lot of qualities my Aunt Megan had."

"We should send mom and dad an owl." Justin looked worried.

Alex shrugged. "She _is _family so I'd like to meet her... Why wouldn't they tell us about her?"

"I don't know, but I'll write to them right away."

The two siblings made their way back into the Great Hall. Justin went back to the table where his friends were seated and began to scribble down something on parchment. Alex bounced over to Sonny, who looked absolutely miserable until she saw Alex's face.

"So, it seems like I have an aunt that I never knew about." Alex said, swinging her legs back and forth on the outside of the table.

Sonny shifted her weight and faced her friend. "An aunt that you didn't know about..." her eye brows lowered.

Alex shrugged. "The Sorting Hat said I had a lot of her qualities." She paused. "Shrimp wrapped in beacon!" she served herself excitedly. "I haven't had these in a while." she said with a nearly full mouth.

Sonny watched her with a small smile. "I suppose I'll try one too." She took a bite of what was from Alex's plate and was, surprisingly pleased. "I suppose you're not too beaten up over the news." she said cautiously.

Alex shook her head and swallowed. "Not really. But family is important, and they should stick together." She paused and noticed nearly half of the Slytherin table and Gryffindor table were whispering and pointing in her direction but chose to ignore it. "I'd like to know why I've never heard of her."

"Maybe you weren't paying attention." They both looked at one another and burst into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: Not bad, two chapters in two days... *Self High-Five***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my story/stories.  
>And as for the Sorting Hat thing, it does take into consideration the choice of where the student wants to be placed, but Alex seems to fit more into the Slytherin house. <strong>

"Are you lost, Slytherin?" Four girls from the far end of the Gryffindor table stood in front of the two seated girls. The four girls looked like they were in their third year, and much bigger from a seated perspective. The front girl had long blonde hair and a crooked nose. The two on her side looked similar to each other. They both had light brown hair and a crooked smile but one was a decent size larger than the other. The girl that was behind them had short black hair, which was obviously dyed and damaged.

Alex finished chewing before she responded. "No. But cute shoes. I have a pair just like them." she pointed at her own feet, displaying the uniform shoes.

"Oh, definitely a first-year..." the main girl of the four stepped closer. "Your table is over there." she pointed at the Slytherin table. "And you," she locked eyes with Sonny and snarled. "And don't bring trash like that to our table."

Alex looked appalled and didn't know what to say. Sonny was quickly on her feet, and did her best to meet eye to eye with the older girls. "She's _not _trash!" Alex rose to her feet, unsure what to do but stand beside Sonny.

The girls looked at one another with a sly smile. "Why don't you escort your _girl friend _to her proper section?"

Sonny looked at Alex, stunned and red-faced. "S-she's _not _trash." she said with a little less confidence than she would have liked. "You four are trash for picking on first years!" she said, unconvincingly.

"You should definitely learn your place, firsty." The main girl drew out her wand and pointed it directly at the bridge of her nose.

Alex and Sonny saw the professor from the lake approaching, but stood quiet.

The main girl swished her wand in the air. "_Furnuncu-" _

"What is going on gir-"

_"Immobulus!" _Alex shouted, surprised at her own actions. The four girls stood there, completely frozen where they stood and shifted their eyes to one another.

McGonagall waved her wand and lifted the spell from the four girls. "Never in my years of teaching have I seen... Detention, for the four of you. I'm quite disappointed. 10 points from Gryffindor." she said reluctantly. "And at the very beginning of the year!" McGonagall dismissed the four girls and instructed them to wait in the Gryffindor Common Room until she could think of a punishment to give them.

"So, this means I'm not in trouble?" Alex said with a large smile.

McGonagall scoffed. "Far from it. A first year successfully performed a level two spell on _four living _beings. That's quite advanced." She paused. "And I know those four. Always causing trouble..." she shook her head shamefully.

Alex looked up at the head of Gryffindor's house and smiled proudly. "I'm just glad I'm not the one in trouble for once."

oOoOoOo

Alex and Sonny walked through the large doors and she was being congratulated on _showing the Square their place._ Apparently, not too many people were fond of those four girls.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Sonny asked, half proud and half jealous that she didn't draw out her wand fast enough.

Alex laughed. "I looked through my brother's books, and I wrote down a bunch of spells I could use against him... I suppose it does pay off to have an older, annoying brother."

"Maybe you could show me how to do a few spells. I mean, I know a few but it's not anything that advanced."

Alex smiled nearly as wide as Sonny's. "D-definitely." she readjusted her backpack. "We can meet in the courtyard and hang out." Sonny grabbed her by her hand and let out a soft girly squeal. "Calling it _hanging out _makes it seem like I'm not studying or practicing."

"I know you'd hate _that." _they laughed and continued to the stairway.

"I really wanted to be in Gryffindor." she whispered so none of her fellow Slytherin could over hear her.

Sonny gave her a small smile. "It definitely would be a lot easier to... we'll see each other tomorrow, in the courtyard after classes."

"Definitely!" she nodded and sadly parted from her friend.

Alex made her way into the Slytherin dorm and found her bed easily. Despite being _daddy's little girl _she wasn't opposed to getting the last choice bed. Despite the section being in the dungeon, she found it to be quite cozy. She disrobed and changed into her charmed pajama's, which she simply loved. Her father charmed them to produce a snack of choice when ever you reach into the sleeve. It was the best Christmas present ever.

She snuggled into her bed, and pulled out a cookie from her sleeve. She was so excited about tomorrow, she was finding it quite difficult to fall asleep. Her father always told her:_ Think of something really ordinary. And if that doesn't work, a lot of food will definitely put you to sleep._

Frivolous things came into mind, like a lecture from Justin and her old school... In fact, everything before she learned about magic was quite boring. Then she began to think of Sonny, whose smile matched her name. She thought about the curves of her face, and the way her eyebrows moved with every expression that appeared on her face. _Sonny has a nice face. _Alex rolled onto her side and smiled, not able to get a specific person out of her mind.

**A/N: Again, thanks. It definitely means a lot to read those reviews! I'll try to put up another chapter by Tuesday.**


End file.
